This invention relates to piston actuating engines for combusting fuel. More specifically, this invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
Piston actuated engines that combust fuel are well known in the art. As an example, an internal combustion engine is a well known piston actuated engine and its basic functioning can be seen in various patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,292 to Hideg. Basically, an internal combustion engine has an engine block that has a chamber disposed therein where a reciprocating piston reciprocates within the chamber. A head is typically mounted on the engine block and contains an intake passageway and an exhaust passageway wherein the intake passageway has an intake valve therein and the exhaust passageway has an exhaust valve therein. Additionally, typically disposed within the head is a spark plug that ignites fuel in the chamber. Although typically disposed within the head the intake valve, intake passageway, exhaust valve, exhaust passageway, and spark plug may be located in the engine block or in any position as is known in the art as long as each functions accordingly.
Specifically, in a four cycle type engine the intake valve opens allowing fuel to flow into the chamber. The valve closes and the reciprocating piston compresses the fuel therein at which point in time the spark plug ignites causing the fuel to explode forcing the piston downward to produce work. The exhaust valve then opens and the piston pushes the exhaust gas out of the chamber and once the exhaust valve closes the intake valve is ready to open again for another cycle.
While the internal combustion engine functioning is well known problems still remain. Specifically, internal combustion engines are not 100% efficient wherein large volumes of fuel are required in order to stroke the reciprocating piston downward. With the soaring prices of gasoline any type of reduction in fuel to arrive at desired horsepower for running an engine is desired.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved reciprocating piston engine with a chamber design that maximizes efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating engine with an improved chamber design that reduces the fuel consumed to reciprocate a piston.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.